1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack which is a connector employed in an electronic appliance such as a telephone and a facsimile.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a modular jack employed in an electronic appliance such as a telephone cooperates with a varistor which protects the electronic appliance from noise and surge (abnormal voltage).
However, conventionally, the modular jack and the varistor are separate parts, and the varistor is fastened to a circuit board such as a printed board on which the modular jack is mounted. In this case, conductive patterns are required to connect the parts with each other, and the conductive patterns consume space. Thus the modular jack/varistor unit is hard to be made compact.